HI! IM BAILEY AND IM IN LOVE
by myppgz storyprincess
Summary: its the "hi!my name is bailey Rebecca jojo" series 2!hope your ready for a love story cause here it is BAILEYXBRYCE second generation fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Myppgz storyprincess:hey guys this is series 2 of "HI! MY NAME IS BAILEY RCECCA JOJO" but this series is called "HI! IM BAILEY AND IM IN LOVE"

Queenkat kittykat:seriously you cancelled the that's mpsp chapter 4 for that?!

Myppgz storyprincess:*punches her elbow*spoiler alert

Queenkat kittykat:i call that meow oops,abused cat alert

Storyprincess:can i atleast say the declaimer mpsp?

Myppgz storyprincess:*sigh*fine go ahead sp

Storyprincess:yay!mpsp does own anything but the idea but i do!

Mpsp and qkkk:STORYPRINCESS!

Storyprincess:kidding

**BAILEY'S P.O.V**

after being grounded for no letting my parents know my exact location,i have to take a month with no allowance and fighting crime._this suck!im not a lunitic who kidnapped myself to bryce's house!i knew this was going to happen,some deja vu i got_.i was on my bed wearing a pink tank top with gray sweats.i let my hair,which is like almost down to my knees.i was listening to music on my ipod,selena gomez"come & get it".the door knocked,i pulled my ear buds out my ears and stuff the ipod under my i completely covered my evidence of playing music on my ipod i answered "come in".

it was my mother,something tells methis confo isn't going to be sat down on my bed not tearing her eyes off her pink bubble gum eyes looks like she was trying to hold back her tears.

"what happened over there?"she started making sure i know what shes talking about.i had a blank expression on my face.I'm not like her and my father,i don't have a damn clue what shes talking about.

"What?"i asked puzzled of her topic.

"i said what happened over there at the toxingang kids' house?"she repated but more detail.

"mom,bryce kidnapped me,found out his plan to rule the world,put me in his family dugeon,escaped,save buddy,and found bynum!"i replied.

"no bailey,i mean't you and that toxingang leader"my mother said.

i blushed cherry red."na...no...no...nothing"i stuttered.i don't have time to talk about him besides thats going to be the last time i will ever see him."what about bryce?"i questioned."its just that your father's cousin,bellicose came and said that you kissed him."she explained._WHAT?!that pscyho lady has a sister?theres more?so im quessing theres another!?_"it was on the cheek!,i cant believe bryce told!"i shouted and stormed out of my room.

**BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

i took another glance at her before she stormed not mad at her,she's 14 she suppose to get those feeling its like me and was bad and i was thing with her and bryce.

**BAILEY'S P.O.V**

i ran out the house.i dont care if i was grounded or not.i am going to killl bryce.i flew to bryce's house ignoring my surroundings.I banged my fist against the door to see brieta behind the now opened door."what are you doing here?"she said with a distgust look(not with buddy she won't)"im here to see your ass-old cousin,bryce"i opened the door wider"your lucky im mad at him too otherwise i would scram you out"brieta said.i walked inside and easily manage to find his room.(remember she had to find her way out in series 1).i rudley knocked on the door.a strange girl with fluffy blonde hair,purple eyes...and wearing bryce's shirt?

"sorry honey but it seems that your ex,bryce wants me"she was about to close the door when my hand stopped it."i need to speak with him"i said now getting pissed"NOWWW!"

"sheesh gurl hes on the bed"she said walking out the room"when i come back you guys better not get together"the girl warned.i ignored her come and entrance bryce's was on the bed(shirtless 0.0)listening to music on his they do that at?like come on!(seriously -_-").

he now notice me as soon as well i quess the music looked shocked"bailey?"how he said it made me feel something i never felt before."bryce"mumbled his name calming me i came here again?i never wanted to see him again.

"you told my father's cousin i kissed you!"my emotion changed soon as i remembered why.

"what?i haven't told no one belicose was spying on us"he said confused putting his arms in defense.

"besides that kiss didn't mean anything"i pressed._oops...why does he look hurt?bryce plutonium hurt?maybe he look like that from this distance._

"Fuck!bailey you think i care about your dumb kiss!"he yelled."well i don't care about you!"_anymore!_ i was going to is somehow hurting me with touching me._its totally not!no it can't be!for him?!feelings?i like bryce?i need a vacation._

"Why would i even talk our kiss?!that kiss doesn't count"bryce said trying to calm down abit.

"So you expect me to kiss you on the lips?"i said getting to far into the smirked"probably"i instantly 'bitch' slapped him for that "hell to the no!"i replied walking to the door."and btw that kiss was a mistake,i hate you till the world explodes!"i lunged my last word pretty loud but like i said i dont care!i stormed out of his house ignoring his cousins expressions on their faces.i felt a tear ran down my cheek.i didn't know why i was crying but i just let the tears fall down my pale colored cheeks.I have serious anger problems like my father.


	2. Chapter 2

MYPPGZ STORYPRINCESS:FINALLY 2ND PART!

QUEENKAT KITTYKAT:YEAH MEOW!WE WERE TO BUSY EDITING THE BEST MYPPGZ*MOUTH GETS COVERED BY MPSP*

MYPPGZ STORYPRINCESS:KITTY!DONT SPOIL THE SURPRISE FOR THE YOUTUBE VIEWERS AND READERS.

QUEENKAT KITTYKAT:WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW IM SAYING MYPPGZ STORYPRINCESS DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA?!

MYPPGZ STORYPRINCESS:YOU DIDN'T -_-"

**BRYCE'S P.O.V**

i've been staring out the window studying bailey for an good 5 was crying her heart out._was is something i said?_i thought to by looking at the redhead,made me also was something about this girl that made bryce plutoinum another man.a man that isn't a perverted,mean,rude,cold-hearted gaze was broken by the sounder of thunder,pouring down on earth was drizzles of past the thunder was roaring at bailey didn't move a was my cue to go downstairs and nurse her.i ran downstairs and took an umbrella from the umbrella holder until melody,my new girlfriend stopped me.

"where do you think your going my little bryce-y wyce-y"melody said pinching my pale cheeks._ouch!that son of a bitch pinch harder than grammy bam bam!_my inner voiced said."for a walk"i coldly and walked out the door to see my precious knowing my action,i knew i was behind its just that she i leaned the umbrella over her so now she was dry with me.

"you know my father used to say(btw his father is blake momo)thunder storms are caused when gods & godesses are sad"i said working up a still didn't do she kept on doing is creating her own rain storm.i sat down beside her and put my index finger under her chin and turned it towards my tightened her eyes while streams of liquid tears ran down her face."could you atleast open those pretty eyes"i said spilling my personal thoughts out in eyes started to flutter open fuled with her eyes made my organ melt by the heat i wanna share with her.i wiped her tears and caress her face.

"why...why are you here?"her voice started to crack.

"i really don't know"i honestly said"but yur on my propurty"i added mimicking the voice of fuzzy lumpkins's son's made bailey giggle "you sound like little fuzzy"i caught a good look of her little cute smirk but then stopped.i wrapped my arm around her small waist,pulling her close to me."wnat me to walk you home"i just nodded.i helped her up and started to walk together on the right having my arm around her waist,she put her warm soft hand on my this picture it looks like shes pulling me into a side hug or those poses those stupid movie star couples does.i kinda thought of it like a we finally reached to her house(it aint far from mine).she looked up into my tangerine eyes"thanks...for...dropping me off...that was sweet"she leaned in slowly towards may not be my first kiss cause melody took puckered her small soft pink lips now centimeters away from mine.i just could resist i smacked her lips roughly,i was surpised that she played along with my making out wrapped her arms around my neck,i put both hands on her hips making the umbrella dropped and letting the water drops fall over us.i never felt this way towards her,i just want it to take it to the next level.i sarted to lick her lips as signal to come when she pulled away.

"bryce..."she whispered my name looking deep into my eye then turned away"i can't be with you im good and your bad we can't be together"she started to go back to her waterworks._come on my father was good and mother was bad,but they didn't fall in love she just had sex with him and dumped his ass but he was still there for me when i was born._"did your parents told you that your father was bad and your mother was good like my parents but vise verse"i questioned looked surprised,stunned,shocked all those other words that describe her emotion then nodded 'no'."what!?"_now this shocked me._


End file.
